houseofnightseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Stark
' James Stark' is a transfer student from the Chicago House of Night. He is a Sixth Former. James prefers to be called 'Stark.' He is easily well-known for his gift of archery, having entered the Vampyre Olympics for archery. Stark's affinity is never missing his target. His accuracy is at one hundred percent. The target at which he aims for does not have to lie in his range of vision. After an incident where he accidentally killed his mentor and best friend, William Chidsey, he makes the decision to never use his goddess given gift again. Very little is known about him when he first enters the Tulsa House of Night other than his name and his status at the Vampyre Olympics. When he first arrives at the Tulsa House of Night, he and Zoey have an instant connection. Duchess is the name of his dog that he brings along with him. Professor Dragon Lankford is assigned as his mentor. Appearance Like all other vampyres and fledglings, Stark is described as being very good-looking even more so than most, with messy hair that crosses between sandy blonde and brown. His build is medium, but muscular with eyes that are big and brown. The mark that covers his face when he matures into a Red Vampyre are two arrows that face the crescent moon, decorated with intricate red markings. Personality Stark seems to be easy and laid back, quick to smile and laugh--even a bit cocky. He can be very sarcastic but can also be very sensitive. Stark is very dedicated to Zoey, his Priestess, when he offers to be her Warrior. Stark in a Nut Shell *Stark appears briefly after his transfer from the House of Night in Chicago *Stark's gift from Nyx is his perfect accuracy, though his gift is a double edged sword. He is capable of never missing his true target in his heart and mind, not necessarily the object in his eye sight. *After a terrible accident that ended with his mentor dead, Stark gave up archery never wanting to use it again, until Zoey spoke to him and helped him through his issue. *He and Zoey have a connection almost immediately, and later the two of them develop strong feelings for each other; though he dies shortly after, in Zoey's arms, and later awakens as a red fledgling. *After he becomes a red fledgling, Zoey helps him choose the right path which causes him to Change, this happens when she accepts his Warrior Oath to her. He becomes the second Red Vampyre. *When Stark dies in the Otherworld, Nyx forces Kalona to give him a part of his immortal soul to bring him back to life, therefore leaving Kalona and Stark with a type of bond. *He is extremely protective of Zoey Abilities/Affinities Stark has an affinity for archery. He is able to hit any target without missing. Due to the death of his teacher by his hands and arrow, Stark had turned away from his gift. In Awakened, Zoey encourages him to start to use his gift again, saying that he is following the path of the goddess by using the gifts she gave him. Favorites Books: *''The Outsiders'' by S.E. Hinton *anything by Stephen King *Mark Twain's essays TV Shows: *''CSI'' *''Law & Order'' Movies: *The Christian Bale Batman movies *''Hellboy'' *''Sin City'' Music: *Three Days Grace *Goo Goo Dolls *old school Bruce Springsteen BFF Duchess Movie Star Crush Jessica Biel